Molten Gold (Pink Eyes)
Molten Gold is a ghoul that Puppysmiles encountered at Rust Manor. He had information on Rainy Days and gave her, her next destination on her travels along Route 52. History Post War Molten Gold was one of the ponies, struggling to survive after The Last Day. He met Rainy Days when he was trying to steal Radsafe for himself. She let him live and he went on his way. At some point he must have heard of Rainy Days death and may have been the one who buried her at the end of Route 52. Present Day Molten Gold took up grave robbing/treasure hunting at some point, probably after he became a ghoul. He was initially bitter towards Rainy Days, blaming her for his transformation into a Ghoul, but he overcomes those feelings long before meeting Puppysmiles. Molten meets Puppysmiles at Rust Manor and convinces her to go into the Solaris Stable and recover some memort orbs for him. The stable is a death trap, but given he knows Puppysmiles reputation, he surmises she will be able to retrieve the orbs Puppysmiles delivers the Memory Orbs to Molten Gold who directs her to a conflict between the Steel Rangers and Applejack Rangers, hoping she would be killed in the conflict. The reason being that it would be a mercy, compared to Puppysmiles, finding out about her dead mother. Molten Gold feeling guilty about directing Puppysmiles to Ivory Tower and knowing she survived, begins heading for Emerald Shores to meet Puppysmiles. He joins up with a group of ponies at the abandoned settlement of Memorial, the group of ponies, comprised of people that Puppysmiles has assisted on Route 52, including the Steel/Applejack's Rangers, Henrietta Firebright, Lonesome Pony, Mister White Tower etc. They all try to catch up to Puppysmiles to try and prevent a great prophecized tragedy. The group stops at Ironworks to kill off any of the lingering Wild Herd, Molten races on ahead, managing to reach Rainy Days grave before Puppysmiles. The old ghoul sadly relays the news to Puppy, that her mother died a long time ago. He finds offering comfort to Puppy difficult, but offers to let her accompany him and keep each other company. Henrietta soon arrives alongside Lonesome Pony, followed closely by the rest of the ponies Puppy met. Molten was wounded by Creepy Voice when she took over Puppysmiles body, but survives the battle with Creepy Voice and continues his career of graverobbing and treasure hunting. He went south on a steamboat, along with a group of adventurers. Traits Appearance Molten is a ghoul, but looks notably dry and dusty. He is also covered in bandages, giving him a mummy-like appearance. Skills and Abilities Molten is a skilled treasure hunter/graverobber, having survived the last 200 years, looting old pre-war sites and digging up graves for valuables. He can also survive some serious injuries if he is exposed to radiation, which will cause his body to heal up. Category:Characters Category:Pink Eyes Minor Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls